1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus that may correct the positional alignment of images.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus that has plural image forming units forming toner images of each of the colors, and that transfers and superimposes the toner images formed by the image forming units onto a printing medium such as printer paper or the like, then fixes to the toner images to form a color image, it is known that, when superimposing the toner images of each of the colors, misalignment of the images of each of the colors that is generated by assembly errors, read timing and the like, is a cause of color shift in full color images.